


Some Needed Stress Relief

by Red_red_rum



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Massage, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_red_rum/pseuds/Red_red_rum
Summary: It was finals week and you were tired. Oh, so tired. You’d agreed to help Mammon study for your last big exam together and what was supposed to be a quick study session had turned into a multi hour long marathon of studying. Mammon finally collapses face down on your bed with a deep groan. You laugh, gently sitting on the bed next to him and rubbing your hand across his shoulders.“Jesus Monnie, your shoulders are so tight it seems painful. Want me to rub them for you?”
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	Some Needed Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Three Mammon fics in one day? It's more likely then you'd think. But for real, I cannot stop coming up with fic ideas for this man and I slut for some good fluff and love confessions. These fics are really just self indulgent but I've written more today then I have in the last like 4 years when it comes to fics.
> 
> Please tell me about any grammar or spelling mistakes you see! I'm dyslexic and bad at spelling

It was finals week and you were tired. Oh, so tired. You’d agreed to help Mammon study for your last big exam together and what was supposed to be a quick study session had turned into a multi hour long marathon of studying. Mammon was getting more and more frustrated, hating himself for not being able to understand the material. 

After hour five of studying Mammon suddenly yells, pushing his books away from him and collapsing backwards onto your bed, starling you from your note taking.

He throws his arm over his face and huffs. “This is useless. I’m never going to understand this stupid material and Lucifer is going to kill me. Maybe they are right. Maybe I’m just a useless idiot who’s too stupid to succeed.” You frown deeply, Mammon’s bitter tone cutting you to the core.

You place your hand on his toned arm, feeling how tense the muscle is. “Monnie, you’re not stupid. I don’t really understand this material either.” You sigh, rubbing soothing circles on his arm. “Let’s take a break okay? Will you help me move all this stuff off my bed?” 

Mammon whines “I can’t believe you’re trying to get THE GREAT Mammon to help you clean. You lowly human should be jumping at the chance to clean for me.” You roll your eyes fondly at Mammon, his fake confidence amusing you as you lightly swat at his arm. 

“Come on now, if you move this stuff with me, you can at least lay down comfortably.” Mammon gets up with a deep sigh and begins to help you clean up the various papers and books you have scattered about. One everything is cleaned up; Mammon collapses face down on your bed with a deep groan. You laugh, gently sitting on the bed next to him and rubbing your hand across his shoulders. 

“Jesus Monnie, your shoulders are so tight it seems painful. Want me to rub them for you?”

“What could you possible do to make them feel better? My muscles are way too strong for your soft human hands.” 

“I’ll have you know I’m very experienced in giving back massages, I even used to make a little money doing it back home.”

“Oh really? I don’t believe you. You’ve never touched muscles like mine.”

You smirk, “I don’t know. Beel seemed to enjoy the back massage I gave him, and his muscles are pretty strong.” Mammon’s head shot up off of your pillow, eyes alight with jealousy. 

“You gave him a massage before me?? That’s not fair. I’m your first man, you should have come to me. What if he got turned on and tried to do something to you?”

You blush at Mammon’s words; you don’t think you’ll ever get used to him calling himself your first.

“Relax Monnie. It wasn’t anything weird. He hurt his back while working out. I was trained in sports medicine and physical therapy. I was just helping with his injury. Promise. Besides I don’t think any of your brothers are stupid enough to hurt me, they’d have the two strongest demons in the whole Devildom ready to kill them.” Mammon relaxes at your words, red color leaving his bright golden eyes, as his head flopped back onto your pillow. “So, is that a yes? Can I give you a massage?” a muffled yes floats up from your pillow. You stand, going to grab your bottle of massage oils. You pick a fruity scent, similar to your favorite perfume, smiling at the thought of Mammon smelling like you. “You’ll need to take off your shirt for me to do anything to your back.” Mammon sits up and grabs the neck of his shirt, tossing it somewhere on your floor. You can’t help but stare at the exposed expanse of Mammon’s abs and chest, his golden tan contrasting the light patch of hair that spreads down from his belly button. You’re jolted from your trance when Mammon clears his throat, your eyes jumping to meet his, both of you with deep blushes on your face. Mammon smirks, “Liking what you see?” Confidence oozes from his voice despite the deep red tinge on his face and ears. 

You smirk back. “Maybe I was. Now if you want me to help you, you have to actually listen to me. Now lay down.” Mammon’s blush darkens more as he quickly lays down and gets comfortable. You walk over to your lamp, dimming it to a comfortable glow before flipping off the overhead lights. Mammon looks at you quizzically. “What are you doing?”

You roll your eyes. “I’m setting the mood duh. Blaring overhead lights aren’t relaxing. Now shush and let me work my magic.” With that, Mammon all but buries his face in your pillows. 

You slowly walk over to him, rolling the bottle of oil between your hands to warm it before gently sitting next to the tense demon. You apply a light layer of oil to your hands and gently begin to warm up the strong muscles of the demons back. The angle is awkward and makes it hard to really reach all of the spots you need to. You exhale, slightly annoyed, before getting an idea. Quickly you slip your leg over the demon’s back and shift your weight until you’re straddling his muscled back. Mammon makes a strangled noise under you before gaining his voice. 

“Wha-what are you doing.” 

You shrug “the angle was awkward; this makes things easier. Now just relax okay?” 

You begin working the tense muscles of Mammon’s shoulders, quickly getting into your familiar grove of working. Slowly you begin feeling him slowly start to melt under you, tension draining from his body as you continue. Eventually you move lower, starting on the upper back. As you gently run your fingers across Mammon’s shoulder blades, spreading more oil across them something strange happens. Mammon lets out a strangled sound, somewhat between a scream and a moan and you freeze. Ever so slowly, you begin moving your hands again, gently running your fingers across his back and the sound comes again. You stop, confused, “Mammon is everything okay?” You say, concern coloring your voice. It takes a few seconds for Mammon to find his voice, “Uh- ye-yeah everything is okay, peachy even totally fine down here” he begins rambling eventually clenching his jaw shut. You sigh, still confused, but continue on with the massage, press harder into the muscle of Mammon’s shoulder blades. A full moan spills from the demon’s lips, causing you to jump. “Mammon are you okay? Seriously, what’s going on?” 

Without lifting his head Mammon begins to speak in a rushed voice, making him hard to understand. “My wings. That area is so sen-sensitive and it feel-feels so go-good when you touch there.”

You smile mischievously, slowly running your finger along the area in which the Avatar of Greed’s wings would sprout, watching the man below you shiver. “Oh, so it feels good to touch huh? What about when I do this.” You stoop down, pressing warm, wet kisses along the demon’s upper back, paying special attention to the area of his wings. Mammon moans louder now, the sound just urging you on, as his hips buck involuntarily, trying to get any friction on his quickly growing erection. 

Before you knew it was even happening, Mammon had flipped you over, pinning you to the bed with his body. Eyes alight with a golden fire you’d never seen in him before. You moan, feeling the length of his member press against you, your thin pajama shorts doing nothing to dull the sensation. The sound seems to break Mammon’s trance, him jumping away from you, a blush so deep it looked painful spreading across his cheeks. You sit up, following the demon. 

He begins stuttering, to many words trying to fall out of his mouth at once. “I’m so so-sorry I don’t know what came over me. I didn’t mean to do that. I really am the scum of the earth huh? Forcing you into that position. I’m sure you hate m- “ 

You cut of Mammon’s rant before he could say any more by not so gracefully smashing your face against his, lips colliding mid word. It’s clumsy but it gets the job done. Mammon freezes as you kiss him. Once you pull away a look of bewilderment is plastered across the light-haired demons face “Wh-Whyd you do that? Shouldn’t you be mad at me?” 

“Monnie, why would I ever be mad at you?”

The man’s look of bewilderment deepens. “I just pinned you to the bed without asking. You should be angry, disgusted even.”

You gently touch Mammon’s face, cupping his cheek and pulling him closer to you. “Did you ever think that maybe I wanted you to do it?” the look of bewilderment slowly fades from your demon’s face, quickly followed by a look of realization, and then by one of pure lust. With a growl, Mammon closes the gap between your faces, kissing you furiously. Mammon nips at your lower lip and you open up, feeling his tongue explore your mouth. You fall back, Mammon following you as you wrap your legs around his waist. His cock pressing against the wet warmth between your legs. You moan into his mouth pulling back to catch your breath. Mammon takes this time to kiss down your neck, leaving dark hickies in his path. You feel the demon’s nimble hands slide under your shirt, exposing part of your midriff, which Mammon takes no time to begin exploring.  
You sit up, slipping your shirt off, tossing it on the floor next to Mammon’s. You blush as Mammon’s eyes devour you, stopping at the golden bra you wore especially for him. His eyes darken further, bright gold going almost black. 

“You wore this for me, didn’t you?” You nod weekly, licking your suddenly dry lips. 

“It’s part of a set. Would you like to see the rest?” Mammon’s eyes widen as he scrambles to pull your pajama shorts off of you. You lift your hips and help shimmy the offending fabric off your hips. 

Mammon curses quietly under his breath. You blush deeply, throwing your arm over your face to try and hide from the awed stares of the demon looming over you. 

“Lord Diavolo, you’re so beautiful. All the demons in the Devildom could never compare to you. You’re mine, you know that? All mine.”

You move your arm off of your face before pulling Mammon into another bruising kiss, “All yours,” you whisper into the kiss, “ever since I came here I’ve always been all yours” Mammon growls again, pushing you deeper into the mattress with his kiss as his hands roam your body, tracing the outlines of your golden lingerie set, quickly popping the clasps open with one hand. His warm mouth leaves yours, trailing down your neck to your exposed chest and mouthing your hardened nipple, gently lapping at it in between gentle bites. His hand moved further down, pushing the thin fabric of your panties out of the way. You moan loudly as Mammon’s fingers pump into you, slowly stretching you. “Mam-mammon I-I can’t last much longer.” Your moans grow louder as Mammon’s hand speeds up, pushing you to your breaking point. Your orgasm hits you like a tsunami, pleasure rushing through every fiber of your being. You tighten around Mammon’s fingers as he continues to draw your orgasm out before he eventually pulls out completely. You drop back onto your bed, completely spent, as Mammon collapses beside you.

He kisses you gently, smiling. “So, I guess I did good huh?” You smile at him, kissing him on the cheek, “You did amazing. Now its my turn.” Mammon’s eyes widen, “No, no you don’t have to do that. I know you’re tired. I’ll be okay.” 

You stare at Mammon stubbornly, “Nuh uh you took care of me. Now let me take care of you. Please?” you give the demon your best puppy dog eyes. Mammon still looked nervous, making your doubt your resolve.

“Do you not want me to touch you? Monnie if you don’t want to, you can just tell me. I won’t push you to do anything you don’t want me to.”

Mammon’s head droops onto you shoulder. “Lord Diavolo do I want you to touch me. I’ve never wanted something more in my entire life and there lies the problem. MC, I’m the Avatar of Greed. I don’t share. I don’t want you to be stuck with me forever. You have the right to choose who you want, and I don’t what to force it to be me.” 

You wrap your arms around Mammon and draw him closer. “You’re right, I do have the option to choose who I want to be with, and I choose you Mammon. I always have, since the very first day I got here. I’ve always chosen you. I love you.” 

“Wh-what did you just say?” Mammon’s head pops off of your shoulder in record speed, his face hopeful, wanting. You blush deeper, feeling the warmth spreading down your neck. “I said I love you.” 

Mammon pulls you into a deep kiss once again, but this one is different from the last. It’s slow, careful even, full of syrupy sweetness, like caramel. “I love you too MC. I really never though Id get to tell you that. God, I love you so much.”

“Let me take care of you. Please” you whisper, hand snaking down between you to palm Mammon’s swollen member. He throws his head back, realizing how neglected his cock was, almost to the point of pain. 

“I wo-won’t last long.”

You smile, pushing the waiting demon onto his back before positioning yourself between Mammon’s legs. You slide his sweatpants and boxers down, revealing his large cock, head swollen to an angry red and dripping with precum. You gasp, taking in the sheer size of it. 

A cocky smirk stretches into Mammon’s lips. “Are you impressed? The great Mammon isn’t just a nickname you kn-ahhhh” You interrupt the demons brag by sliding your tongue from base to tip before circling the tip once and placing it in your mouth, hollowing out your cheeks and bobbing slightly. 

“Oh, fuck MC your mouth feels so much better than I ever could have dreamed of.” The demons head falls back against your pillow, his hand threading through your hair and resting on the base of your head, not pushing or pulling but gently guiding your head up and down as you swallow down as much length as you can, pumping what you can’t fit in with your hand. Quickly, you begin to feel Mammon’s cock swell as the movements of his hands and hips become rougher, more sporadic. 

“Fu-Fuck MC I’m going to cum.” With that, you feel Mammon’s salty-sweet cum begin to shoot into the back of your throat. You continue to pump Mammon’s cock with your hand, milking out as much cum as you can before crawling back up to meet the spent demon on your pillows. You lay your head on his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat. You shiver against him, grabbing the blanket and throwing it over the two of you. You feel Mammon’s hand running through your hair as the full extent of your exhaustion hits you. You yawn, settling in for the night, study session and test be damned.


End file.
